Turn Right at the Willow
by Collosus
Summary: Told in alternating second-person point-of-view, the story of obsession, depression, desperation, true love and betrayal is told in the eyes of the twins- two teenage boys that will unknowingly change the lives of those who have ever loved them.
1. Rain

**Author's Note:** Shorter chapters equal faster updates! There will be _at least_ 1 new chapters/snippets of the story everyday! And if I miss a day- you have every right to slap me. – u -;

Here's just a tiny part of chapter 1~ Hope you enjoy. O u O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _any_ of the characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club. But that won't stop me from dreaming. LAWL.

* * *

It's raining.

And you've always loved the rain because of the smell it left behind. The scent has a way of calming your nerves- a feat that can rare be achieved from people.

But you aren't outside- out in the rain. It's because it's cold, and your folks never let you play in storms anyway.

You're reading a book. And in the book it says: "And then he woke up-"

And then you're leaning back on the brown leather couch- and you're staring out the window. Watching the pitter-patter of the drops of water- wondering when you'll wake up too.

"Hey Koaru- I'm heading out. I'll see you in-"

"-A bit."

You don't say it out loud enough for the ginger to hear, but soft enough for yourself.

You know what he's going to say- because he's said it over and over. You know the routine already- nothing's changed.

"Have fun." Your eyes linger on your brother's back-and as soon as he walks by, you notice that his cologne is strong. And then you notice that he's wearing a sleeveless shirt- faded red. With a light picture of palm trees that's kind of muddled with yellow, orange, brown, black and blue.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review!


	2. Perfection

**Author's Note:** I appreciate MusticXHope's review! Reviews like that always give me a huge burst of confidence~

Also, to clear up any confusion that may occur later on in the story, P.O.V will be identified at the very top of each chapter with a K or H. (Kaoru, or Hikaru)

Enjoy!

* * *

**.H.**

It takes a while for you to find the perfect shirt- but in the end, you do. And it's a rough piece of clothing- frayed on the edges, faded in the middle, and broken at the sides.

But it's a lucky shirt- something you've had since ever since you could remember. You think it used to belong to Kaoru- your younger brother- but somewhere along the way, it became yours. And Kaoru never asked about where it went, so you never gave it back.

You pull on the shirt and a pair of khaki capris- a horrid kind of color- a color that doesn't work with anything except casual wear and tear.

So it's perfect- just like your shirt.

And then you're staring at yourself in the mirror- with your hands up to your head; fingers through your hair.

You drag them lightly across your scalp as you ruffle your ginger locks, trying to find that perfect hairstyle.

Because everything has to be perfect for _her._

And though it's raining outside, you don't grab a jacket. Even though it's cold- a jacket doesn't cross your mind. You'll take an umbrella before you leave- sure, but nothing else.

You're then walking down the stairs- your hands close around a set of keys as it hangs on a hook- and you're heading towards the door.

Kaoru's reading- like he always does. He's on the couch; staring at some type of book- it has stains on it- so it's obviously old.

"Hey Kaoru- I'm heading out. I'll see you in a bit."

You walk past him- don't look back- because he'll just start asking questions and then make you waste your precious time.

"Have fun."

And then you open the closet-

"Thanks."

-You get an umbrella

-Then you're out of the living room, staring out in the rain.

* * *

Make sure to review! :D


	3. Departure

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything T n T

* * *

**.K.**

Hikaru leaves before you tell him to put on a jacket.

You set your book down- you don't even bother marking the page seeing as you weren't reading it anyway.

Your feet transport you to the front door- and all the while, you're smelling _him._

His cologne is beautiful- strong- wonderful.

You can smell him all day long- not get sick, because he could never make you sick.

Then you hear him saying:

"Thanks."

And then he leaves.

The door slams shut- and you wince, because you don't like loud noises.

You're hoping he didn't slam it on purpose- because he of all people should know that you don't like loud noises.

You can hear the rain start to cease, and from the window- the sky's turning a lighter shade of gray.

You stare out the window- watch his retreating form head to the car you share.

-Because you and Hikaru seem to share everything.

The headlights turn on- and then he gets in.

You can see his face- it breaks out into a smile, and then you're smiling too.

Because you love it when Hikaru smiles, -because then he looks better than he already does.

He looks happy.


	4. Evasion

**Chapter 4! :D**

**Disclaimer:** nuttin'

* * *

**.H.**

You let the door swing shut from behind you as you take a minute to open up the umbrella.

It's one of those clear ones- that kind that lets you stare at the rain as it hits the surface of the plastic.

But you're not interested in looking at the rain- because it's sort of a beastly thing that you can certainly live without.

You're speed walking to the car, avoiding the puddles, walking around the mud, and just trying to get inside your car as fast as possible.

And when you're finally in- you shake off the droplets of water and stuff the wet thing in the back seat.

You breathe for a little bit- steadying yourself before you pull out of the driveway.

Then your pocket starts buzzing, and you take the small phone out to observe who's trying to call you.

And then you notice it's _her_.

A huge smile makes your mouth twitch uncomfortably, and you hold the phone up to your ear.

Her voice lulls you- it's beautiful-

and

soft-

-wonderful.


	5. Expiration

**Chapter 5~**

Please Review! Reviews are beautiful Y u Y

As Always: I own nothing

* * *

**.K.**

You can see Hikaru lift his phone to his ear- and you automatically know that only _she_ can make Hikaru smile like that.

And though yours seems to falter, it doesn't disappear- and you're happy that somebody can make him want to love again.

Because it seems as if you can't do it anymore…-Make him smile.

You leave the window and let the laced curtain shield the window's view once more.

And then you're walking past your book and into the kitchen. Even though it'll stop raining soon, it'll still be cold.

You open a cupboard to grab a teacup- a bit too feminine for your father's tastes- but then you expel all thoughts of your father from your mind.

Because he would never understand you like Hikaru understands you.


	6. Missed

**Chapter 6**

I OWN EVERYTHING. –not

* * *

Even though you aren't paying attention to your surroundings- something moves from the corner of your eye, and you're staring at the window.

The only thing that's visible is the lace curtain.

But you don't question it too much- because she's talking to you again, telling you where to meet her.

You look away from the window and stare at the steering wheel, place a hand on it, hold your phone between your shoulder and the side of your head, and your other hand on the gearshift.

You put it into reverse.

Then you're out.


	7. Cookies

**Chapter 7**

I own nothing

* * *

**.K.**

The water is boiling; the teabag is in the cup, and the cookies are on the table.

And even though they won't be eaten, they look nice- and maybe Hikaru will want one when he comes home.

You stare down at the steam as it dances from off the top.

The warmth reminds you of those summer days-

When the sun used to shine all the time-

When Hikaru felt no shame from holding your hand-

When your parents were still together-

Before you moved here.


	8. Coming

**Chapter 8**

Nothing. Is owned. By me.

* * *

**.H.**

You're driving down the freeway- and the rain is clearing away.

Perfect.

You ended your conversation with Sekai just a minute ago, and that stupid smile is still on your face.

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks too long- and you've been waiting all this time to see her again.

She was the first girl to greet you when you and Kaoru came to town- enrolled in Uzushio- that one different town, different district, and different home.

She's not like the other girls-

She's special; pretty, outgoing, beautiful, talented, _perfect._

Nobody can tell you otherwise- and if they do, then they're just jealous that you'll be better off than they'll ever be a day in their life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WHO'S SEKAI? Lawlawlawlalawla- review? /slapped


	9. Mother

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note**: OMLOML- Thanks a bunch to Knowledgewhore- (/slapped) your review brightened my night 8D Just so you know- your question will be answered _soon. _

Like always~ Enjoy!

* * *

**.K.**

The rain is nearly stopping- and you're staring out the tiny window that gives you a nice view of the side garden.

It's a tiny thing- very simple, small, neat, and petite.

Your mother would have wanted something like that- and even though she isn't here, you know what she would've liked.

You're sipping at your tea- not really understanding what flavor it is- because your tongue doesn't seem to register flavor anymore.

When it stopped working- you don't really know.

But then again, you don't really care.

And now that you think of it- you don't seem to care for much nowadays.

At least not a lot.


	10. Text

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked my little uploading spree /haha

Make sure to review like always~

Enjoy!

* * *

**.H.**

The rain doesn't hit your windshield as hard as it did back at the house.

Your windshield wipers take off the last bits of rain- and then it's done.

The sun can be detected from behind a cluster of clouds, and you sigh in content. Because dreary days aren't good for dates.

Your constantly checking your phone, impatiently waiting and wondering- will she text you again?

You grab the phone from off the passenger's seat and check- but there's nothing.

Then it's thrown back onto the seat- a frown gracing your features.

_You need to calm down._


	11. Alone

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** I really need some new songs – n -; this is just getting sad. (puts "Believe" on repeat for the umpteenth time)

Enjoy the chapter spree.

* * *

**.K.**

The tea's still hot- and you're trying not to touch the outside of the cup.

You're staring out the kitchen window- out into your mother's garden, sipping at the hot liquid and blowing on it mindlessly.

You can't seem to think about anything- because your mind is blank.

The house is quiet- and it's lonely.

Dad's at work.

Hikaru's left you behind.

And you think you should get out and do something since you're so bored- but this town is huge. And you seem to hate everything about it.

There's nothing appealing here- and your home is so small it's huge. And even though it's miniscule compared to your old one, it's too big.

It's too empty- and it's really only made for the population of one.

So then your thoughts wonder to the friends you left behind in Japan.

You're wondering what they're doing- now that you and Hikaru are out of their lives.

You wonder if Haruhi misses you- but now that you think of it, there's nothing about you that she'd miss.

If it had to be somebody- it'd be Hikaru. And it hurts for you to realize it- but you know it's true.

Though really, things like that don't matter anymore. You're thousands of miles away from Japan, thousands of miles away from all your old friends, and chances of seeing them ever again is-

And then your nose is itchy- and your eyes become a bit too dry. You push those kind of things from your mind, and you dump the rest of the tea down the drain.

_You just have to calm down._

And it takes a minute for the liquid to leave the sink.

* * *

Review!


	12. Messaging

**Chapter 12.**

Don't Own Anything :'D

* * *

**.H.**

And then that phone vibrates.

And you grab the small device in hand and look through the small text Sekai sends you. And even though the message is tiny- kind of stupid- you're glad she sent you anything at all.

Then your hands are off the wheel- you place your elbows on the surface instead, and you're looking down at the screen as it dimly illuminates your face.

Your eyes dart back and forth from the phone to the road- and it's good that no cars are out- because you need to answer back as soon as possible.

You can feel yourself swerve from left to right- just slightly- seeing as you weren't taught to drive a car with your elbows.

But you don't care too much-

_Meet me in the parking lot._

And then you're hitting send- and the phone gets thrown back onto the passenger seat.

* * *

review~


	13. Population of One

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Somebody needs to smack Hika upside the head. U

Make sure to never text and drive folks!

Don' .Anythin'

* * *

**.K.**

You leave your cup in the sink- don't even bother cleaning it, because tea doesn't stain, and it'd be a stupid way to waste water.

You leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

With each step, you sink down- you hear each groan and creak. The wood is aged- it bends, and in some places, it cracks.

But you aren't thinking about the stairs- you're thinking about how tired you are.

And that even though it's nearly lunchtime- you want to take a nap.

You're at the top of the stairs- you head to the bedroom that you and Hikaru share- and you throw yourself on the unmade bed.

Like the house- it's small.

It barely fits the both of you- but it's perfect for the population of one.


	14. Her

Chapter 14

* * *

**.H.**

You're in the parking lot. It's a big one- mainly because it's for the only mall for miles away.

And there she is-

She's in her big black frames- and they're tinted purple, so they reflect the sun.

She's leaning against a telephone pole- with arms crossed, and her long dark brown hair swaying in the wind, and then some plastered to her face.

Her shirt is loose- hanging off a shoulder, and there's a pair of cracked lips set upon the front- it's cracked, and painted with the colors off the British flag.

Her shorts are a faded olive green. And they're pretty ripped up- just like the sides of your shirt.

And you're then thinking to yourself-

_Wow._

She's perfect.


	15. Bedsheets

Chapter 15

* * *

**.K.**

You roll over and get comfortable- pulling the covers over your body- even though you aren't cold.

But you like smelling the sheets- because you wash them every single day. You like the fresh laundry scent- it soothes you. And it comforts you.

Apart from the rain.

You switch to your right side, and you rest your head on Hikaru's pillow. But even when you wash the bed sheets frequently, you don't wash the pillowcases as often.

Because it smells like him.

And apart from the rain- and the bed sheets- Hikaru is really the only thing that can calm you down.

Even when he's miles away- he's still with you. And you even though you're smiling, you feel your eyes becomes just a bit too warm.

You hold the hem of the covers to your nose- breathing in the clean smell, and you bury your face in the pillow.

It's wonderful-

The feeling-

Of being so close.

_And yet you feel so far away._


	16. Together

Chapter 16

* * *

**.H.**

Then you're getting out of your car, and she's walking to _you._

She smiles, and you automatically put an arm around her.

She's chewing gum- and she's making it painfully obvious- but even though it annoys you, you don't let it bug you too much.

"Ello Hika."

Her accent makes you smile, and you hold her closer.

"Did you miss me?"

And you think for a split second-

"Tons."

She giggles and pulls your arm closer around her-which is starting to get awkward because you're trying to walk like a normal human being.

"Can I have my arm back?" You laugh at her antics- it's somewhat forced- but to her- it's genuine.

She lets you go- but entwines her hand in yours.

And you're fine with this, because now she gets what she wants- and you don't look stupid anymore.

Not that you could ever really look _stupid._

"Are you ready for school?"

Another split second.

"…Yeah."

* * *

REVIEW /sobsandlaughsatsametime


	17. Nothingness

Chapter 17

* * *

**.K.**

And then you're sleeping.

And it's such a sweet nothingness.


	18. Brown Eyes

Chapter 18

* * *

**.H.**

There's a warm feeling in your stomach- and you don't know where it came from- but you realize how …peaceful you feel.

Sekai tugs on your arm and pulls you to the food court, -and you're not even minding the fact that she's being incredibly pushy.

You grab a seat in the middle of a crowded center. And she's holding your hands on top of the table- talking…

And talking about something…

Something you don't really care about.

Her face is positioned straight on your face, then down to the table, then down to the floor, then over to other people walking by.

Then she's seemingly staring at you again.

"Why don't you ever take off those glasses."

Then her pink lips are pouting. And she takes her hands away from yours- to pull off her shades- and reveal her

Big-

-Brown,

And beautiful eyes.

* * *

reviiieew. /falls over.

**Author's Note**: dem twizzlers yo'


	19. The Hills

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again Knowledgewhore for your review! /kisses on ur fais

They really do brighten up my day Y u Y

* * *

**.K.**

It's a while before you start to see anything,

But when you do- it's weird as Hell.

Because you're in a bus of some sort- and there're kids everywhere, so it's probably a school bus.

Nobody's sitting with you, but you don't really mind- seeing as you don't know anybody, and you don't even know where you're going.

Then you're staring out the window- and everything's grey.

It's very unattractive- and everything looks dead.

You feel as if you're going up a series of hills- because your stomach lurches forward and than back, forward,

and then back.


	20. Silvertown

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note:** So, do you guys like the story s far? :D

* * *

**.H.**

"That's better. Keep them off."

You tilt your head to the side- just a little, and you give her a small smile. And then you can see her blushing.

"It gets sunny here in Silvertown. People like me need sunglasses."

You arch an eyebrow at her and lean on a propped up hand.

"Sunny? Here? I beg to differ."

And then she swats your face away in embarrassment.

"Just you wait, Mr. Wise guy. Soon you'll be wearing glasses all the time too."

But you don't believer her- not for a second. Because ever since you moved here, it hasn't stopped raining for more that ten minutes.


	21. Blown Away

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**.K.**

And then your bus stops.

Everybody gets out in a single file, and you end up last of the line- but that's okay, because then it gives you more time to look around.

And really- nobody's paying attention to you, so you can't just tap on somebody's shoulder and ask him where you are.

You _could_, but nobody seems interested in you- which is definitely a first.

Hikaru's not with you, so you don't feel that bit of extra confidence to make the fist move.

There's a lot of chatter- but you can't understand any of it.

And then three more steps and your off the bus.

At this point, the line of kids is leaving you behind, and you're running after them- relieved when you make it back.

But then something blows off of your shirt- there's no time to see what it was- but now all of a sudden you're panicking- desperately clawing at the air and trying to get it back.


	22. Better

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**.H.**

Though you question Sekai's judgment, you don't say anything about it.

Because you once heard Tamaki say- _Agree with whatever she's saying. So that way, in the end the princess is happy._

Sekai was far from being a princess- but in your mind, you definitely can see her in a silk dress, lace, ribbons, and other girly shit.

And then you're smiling-

Imaging the day when she'll take your hand and let you lead her to a dance floor- but not the one at your school-

-because your school is rated as one of the worst in England.

No- you'll take her to a nice dance floor, at a nice place, where there's good food, and good atmosphere- with good people, and good music….

"Sekai? Do you want to go dancing some time?"


	23. Catch

**Chapter 23**

* * *

.K.

That little thing is floating in the wind- and you can't grab it in time.

It's dancing right about your head- just right out of your reach.

And then it's floating- floating towards the field.

And for the first time, you're not thinking about staying with the others or figuring out where you are- all you're concerned about is the fact that that thing is getting away from you-

And that you need to catch it.


	24. I'll Teach You

**Chapter 24**

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to MysticHope for their two reviews xD Your question will be answered in due time~ One must be patient, yes? o u o

Like always, enjoy the story! And make sure to leave a comment afterwards 3 /theygivememiniheartattacks

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. = n =

* * *

**.H.**

She stares at you and smiles.

"Where'd that come from?"

And then you're just leaning back in your chair and thinking about… where it _did _come from.

"Nowhere. But I'd love to take you away somewhere. Somewhere beautiful, and just-"

Sekai leans towards you and puts your hands on her face.

"If only I knew how to dance."

You feel the coldness of her skin, and then you realize that your face is just hot.

"Don't worry about that- I'll teach you."


	25. Closer

Chapter 25

* * *

**.K.**

The sun makes the object cast a shadow on the ground- and your face is pointed upwards- and you're squinting- wondering- wanting to know what it _is._

The breeze then picks up and sweeps it away- and then like lightning, you're running after it.

It's low enough to grab, but it's still too far away.

So you run faster.

_It's so close._

And then somewhere from behind you- a school bell rings.

You don't look to see where it came from exactly- because you're close.

You're so _close_.

Three more steps and you see your hand reaches out in front of your body- and it's closing its fingers around the object-

And it's so soft-

And you're so happy-

But then all of a sudden you trip on something- your own feet probably- and you come crashing down-

So that the soft item escapes in the wind again.


	26. A Gentleman

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**.H.**

"My my, Mr. Hitachiin- I never realized how much of a gentleman you are."

Sekai says this in a teasing sort of voice- but you don't find any humor in it. Because you know that it's true.

You _are _a gentleman; an aristocrat.

And yet nobody can know about it.

Not even Sekai-

your soulmate-

your world-

the love of your life-

-the girl that saved you-

.

.

.

from the train.


	27. Grass

**.**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**.K.**

But you aren't hurt.

And you're lying down on whatever it is that you're lying down on- just to notice that a layer of grass was what cushioned your fall.

So here you are- getting up and brushing off the dirt that's now managed to accumulate over your shirt and your pants-

And you're squinting this way and that-

Because now the sun seems stronger.

But before you can give up and just call it quits- a soft voice calls your name.

It seems to guide you forward, and you don't know who or what it is- but it's so sweet.

It's very much like-

The sounds of the rain.


	28. Happy

**.**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**.H.**

You're lost in your own little world for a while- and you don't even notice that Sekai had started up another conversation- about who knows what.

She looks noticeably happier, and that's good- but you don't know why. So you guess it's because you told her you wanted to take her dancing.

_They're so easy…_

And you're happy with the fact that you never really need to try hard with her.

You realize you could easily make her do things for you- if you asked. Course' there's nothing you want her to do for you except look pretty and hold your hand during school…

But that could change later.

But for right now- you're just happy to stare at her and relish in the fact that you have to be dating the prettiest girl in Uzushio.


	29. String

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**.K.**

It's obviously not raining- but it very well could be. Because you feel so calm, and light on your feet- and overall…

Very content.

But then all of a sudden, your gently shook from your mindless stupor. The wind must have rattled you- to warn you about the fence that you nearly walk right into.

And even though you're confused-

_How in the Hell- Where did this fence come from?_

You don't question anything anymore when you see something entwined within the rusted loops.

The grass is growing wildly at the foot of the wired fence- and you can barely see the thin piece of string dangling and swaying in the wind.

But you see it- so you crouch down and untangle it from the large mass.

And it's nothing impressive- just a dull piece of red string- that's sort of muddled with yellow, orange, brown, black, and blue.


	30. Walking

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**.H.**

Minutes pass and you finish Sekai's rather one-sided conversation with ease- seeing as you weren't participating.

You leave the now crowded food court hand in hand, walking down the mall and enjoying the loud noise of the people walking by.

You love the noise- because it makes you feel as if you're back in Japan- surrounded by your friends again.

You don't mind how loud it can be- because you think- the louder the better. Then, you don't have to be worried about letting your mind wander off like how it always does.

Sekai clings to your arm now.

She's pointing somewhere- but you aren't really paying attention.

So she tugs on it- which annoys you- but it gets your attention, and you look at where she's pointing-

and your eyes widen a little.


	31. Gone

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**.K.**

There's laughter from behind you. You look over your shoulder- and then you're in a field of kids. They're your age, but there're some that're younger- perhaps older.

But they don't interest you much. So you turn your back on them and let you fingers curl around that long piece of string.

Then there's silence.

And you don't want to look behind you- but you do-

And you're alone in that field again.

_Where did everyone go…_

Your eyes widen just a little bit.


	32. Stare

**.**

**Chapter 32**

**Author's Note: Thanks Knowledge again for your review! Yes, this story will seem like a big jigsaw puzzle at first- admit. Y u Y**

**Glad you're enjoying the story, and as always! I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing~**

* * *

**.H.**

There's a group of people huddled off to the side of the mall- and as the seconds tick by, more and more people are finding themselves at the commotion.

"We should see what the fuss is about."

And even though you don't like being crowded and smushed between hoards of people- Sekai never really takes no for an answer.

So you don't have a choice in the matter.

You two make your way over to the mob- Sekai pushing people out of the way in a rather rude manner. But you don't mind it.

And even though people are giving her scathing looks- you ignore them by just keeping your head down and avoiding their gaze.

But that doesn't work too well because you bump into her and shove her forward. She gives you a weird look- but then turns her attention to the center again- not minding when you peer over her shoulder to

Stare at what everybody's staring at-


	33. Speedwalk

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**.K.**

It's because everyone seemed to vanish from thin air.

There's nobody around.

You're thoroughly creeped out- but you have a feeling that the kids went inside the building that's back over in the parking lot.

So stuffing the piece of string in an open pocket, you scramble back up to your feet and shuffle towards the towering structure.

And with every step you take- the clouds above you seem to darken.

But you aren't watching the sky- you're trying to get to the building as fast as you can. Because believe it or not- you're scared of being alone-

especially in a place you don't know.


	34. Fountain

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**.H.**

It takes a minute to figure out what's floating in the fountain- but once you stare at it for a couple of minutes- you finally understand that it's a rabbit.

A dead one- at the very least.

Its mutilated body is bobbing around at the surface; surrounded in red. Its eyes are still open wide in fear- they're glossy- as if death came and they didn't even realize it.

_What the hell happened here?_

And before Sekai can curl into you for comfort- a mall cop is running over to disperse the crowd, waving his hands at the group of teenagers, adults, and kids.

"Alright folks, there's nothing to see 'ere! Enjoy the rest of your day."

But it'll be hard to do that now that the picture of a dead animal still lingers in your thoughts.


	35. Apprehension

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**.K.**

So here you are- with your hand on the handle of the door- and you're breathing is neither too slow nor too fast.

You can feel your heart pumping- but it's not at a quick pace- you just know that it's there.

The front of the building reminds you of a movie theater- the doors are tinted reflective black with silver lacquered handles and frames.

And once you open that door- your body is assaulted by a brilliant rush of coldness.

You don't want to go in.

Because even though you can't see from behind you- the blood red sun is starting to set. The palm trees are casting dark brown and black shadows from across the parking lot.

You can hear the thunder.

You don't want to go in- but you don't want to stay outside either. It's so hard to choose- but your feelings get the better of your judgment-

And you step inside the pitch-black room-

And you can't breathe.

And a force seems to push you inside the building.

And then the door slams from behind you.

And you can't breathe.

And you can't see.


	36. Leave Me

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**.H.**

Sekai doesn't seem to be in a good mood anymore- and she won't really talk to you.

"Do you just want me to take you home?"

You're tired of her attitude- you're irritated of how emotional she's getting over a rabbit- and she's acting as if it was _her _rabbit.

_Grow the fuck up._

But of course you don't say it to her face.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine."

She gives you a reassuring smile- but you know that's she's faking it. And even though you love her to bits- you don't want to spend any more time with her than you have to.

"Well actually- I should be getting home. I hear there's a storm coming in another hour or two. It's supposed to get really bad."

It's a stupid excuse- you know it- but it's a good enough excuse of not wanting to drive in a storm.

Sekai clings onto your arm.

"I said you didn't need to go." She gives you a 'stay with me' face- a face you can't say no to- and in an instant-

-you know you're not leaving her anytime soon.


	37. Theater

**Chapter 37**

* * *

**.K.**

A noise reverberates off the walls- and the next time you come to- you're lying on your back.

And it's soft- whatever you're lying on.

And there's a chandelier right above you.

And it's so beautiful.

You don't want to move- but now that you can, it seems as if you _have_ to.

So then you push yourself off from the plush carpet and look around the theater-like room.

There're rows upon rows of black theater chairs all set upon the red colored carpet. There's a wall projector- but there's nothing playing.

It's just a white static.

_And yet you think it's the most interesting thing you've ever watched-_

Because you're just sitting on the floor-

Staring at this static-

As if it has the meaning of life written somewhere across it.


	38. Take Me to a Movie

**Chapter 38**

* * *

**.H.**

The mall isn't interesting anymore- so you tell Sekai that it's be better if you two just go back to your place and stay for a movie.

And then speaking of movie- her eyes light up-

And then she's begging you to take her to see one.

And even though it'd be cheaper for her to come to your house- she insists that you spend money-

_Because that's just a bit more romantic._

So you give in to her wishes- like how you always do.


	39. Confections

**Chapter 39**

* * *

**.K.**

The room isn't too cold or too hot.

It's the perfect temperature- and yet you feel uncomfortable.

Maybe it's not because of the atmosphere- but because you're alone in this huge room. There's nobody watching the screen with you.

Nobody eating the popcorn that's stationed to the side of you.

And then as you look to the side, you notice a confection's stand.

And though you don't want anything- you find yourself getting up to help yourself to a box of milk duds.

It seems rather odd- that there's free food in a movie theater that isn't playing anything.

But there are no questions.

Because

You

Really

_Do_

Like

Milk duds.


	40. Waiting

**Chapter 40**

* * *

**.H.**

There's nothing really playing in the movie theater's- and nothing good in the previews.

But Sekai manages to find one that the both of you can tolerate for just two hours.

So as she's walking off to find the seats for you- you're left in charge of the food and drinks.

Just Perfect.

And even though there's something else you'd rather be doing- you don't do anything to get yourself out of your predicament.

The line is short- so there isn't much of a wait-

But of course,

You don't like lines of _any _size.

So you're standing there- with a scowl set upon your features-

And arms crossed-

Looking as if you'd kill to be anywhere but there.


	41. Milk Duds

Chapter 41

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Your reviews are wonderful! Thank you Rozafunk for your feedback! I'll try to make the next chapters just a _tad _bit longer. Y u Y

* * *

**.K.**

Those little caramel candies get stuck in your teeth- those delicious milk chocolate covered duds of heaven- and for a second, you forget that you're alone in a strange place.

That you're alone in a strange room.

And that the chances of somebody finding you anytime soon is virtually zero.

_But at least you have your milk duds right?_

And then you pop another in your mouth.

* * *

Review! 3


	42. Meet

**Chapter 42**

* * *

**.H.**

And as your waiting- you look around the semi-crowded room, not really trying to make eye contact with anybody-

But just because life sucks-

Your shoulder is bumped, and in a second-

Your eyes meet.


	43. Colder

**Chapter 43**

* * *

**.K.**

And then you hear some static from behind you- and you turn to see were the noise is coming from.

It's the screen- but there's still nothing playing.

It's still white.

You tilt your head a little and step slowly forward while squinting and trying to make out some sort of picture.

And the room is getting colder.


	44. Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 44**

* * *

**.H.**

And the eyes that you're staring into-

"Watch where you're going!"

The guy barks at you before roughly shoving you to the side. And you're bewildered at his sudden act of violence.

Of course you don't do anything about it- just sort of stay put- so the blonde male slinks away into the movie hall without another word.

And then you're just left standing there- feeling humiliated- slightly annoyed, but most of all-

Confused.

_I've seen him before._


	45. Fingertips

**Chapter 45**

Author's Note: :D Thanks again to Mystic and Knowledge! You think you have an idea who the blondie is? huehuehue

* * *

**.K.**

And with every step you take- the room gets colder.

To the point that the tips of your fingers become numb.

You drop the Milk Duds- finding it too much of a burden to carry- and ignore the sound as the tiny little candies spill from its packaging.

And by now- not only are your fingers numb- but your hands and arms are beginning to feel like lead. They feel as if they're just about ready to drop from your body.

And it's not a painful experience- not in the slightest-

But it makes you feel so _tired._


	46. Paying

**Chapter 46**

**Author's Note: KNOWLEDGE. huehuehue /blush u milky's for the win!**

**And also- I like the chapter raids as much as the next person Y n Y- but life does get hectic. Hopefully tomorrow!**

* * *

**.H.**

And that blonde guy is so preoccupied in your thoughts- that you don't notice that the line has gotten shorter- and that the people behind you have started talking just a bit too loud.

So after your tapped on the shoulder and told to stop holding up the line-

You shuffle to the front- order whatever it is that needs ordering- and lean on the counter-

As that girl fills the popcorn bucket.

And you stare down in the glass case.

"Will that be all?"

You pull a twenty from your wallet-

"Can I get a box of the Milk duds?"

* * *

**Review!**


	47. Will

**Chapter 47**

* * *

**.K.**

And the temperature of the room doesn't help-

Because you love how warm the coldness feels.

It runs across your skin-

It hugs your stomach-

Then creeps underneath your shirt-

Raises the hairs on your neck-

Plays on the tip of your nose-

You open you mouth just slightly-

And then the coldness floods your mouth-

And you watch as your breath trickles from your mouth-

_Clash of hot and cold _

Your eyes become so heavy. Like you just want to sleep.

But you really don't want to miss the movie because-

The screen's starting to become clearer.

So you will yourself to stay awake- just long enough to see what's going to be playing-

But it isn't enough-

Because as soon as you finally see the faint outline of a person-


	48. Waited

**Chapter 48**

* * *

**.H.**

You pay for everything- and then make your way to the ticket booth.

The older guy waves you in- Sekai probably took care of the ticket situation- and you walk through two long corridors before heading into a darkened room.

And it would've been suicide to try and find her through the mass of people- but like the angel she is, she's leaning on the back wall.

"What took you so long?"

And even though you actually have something to say to her- you end up saying what most normal people say-

"The line was long."

And she's shrugging at you- telling you how much her back hurt-

And even though you couldn't give two shits-

You're still happy that you didn't have to waste anymore time.

"Lets grab a seat- the movie is starting."


	49. Haze

**Chapter 49**

* * *

**.K.**

Your world is fading- and your knees won't support you anymore.

Good thing there's a carpet underneath you too- because you feel like you're falling pretty hard.

And your eyes-

They betray you.

The outline of the person is hazy- but that's probably because your eyelids are half shut-

And you're struggling just to quint-

But it's no use.

You hear your name faintly-

And then again.

And then the voice is calling your name- that sweet voice that you were never able to find-

It's calling you.


	50. Paying Attention

**Chapter 50**

* * *

**.H.**

"I never got to see what movie you picked out."

You whisper in Sekai's ear- and she shushes you-

Because apparently the movie is starting- and she doesn't want you to interrupt.

So you instead lean back in your chair- grab a handful of popcorn and shove the buttery substance in your mouth- making sure to grab enough napkins to properly clean yourself later.

And you never understood why commoners liked popcorn so much- let alone why it was an absolute must at a movie theater.

And you sit there- thinking about it- not noticing that some pretty good music has just started playing-

"Are you even paying attention?"

You glance to your side.

"_What?"_


	51. Eyes

**Chapter 51**

**Author's Note: Happy Late Mother's Day! Sorry for no update yesterday- I had a mommy to spoil u But anyway- you guys will be happy to hear that tomorrow, I'll be going on another Story Raid! (We all like those 3) I have a nice pile of chapters right beside me- but I have a buttload of homework that needs my attention Y n Y**

**So until tomorrow~ Stay tuned!**

**And always- make sure to revieeeewwww 3**

* * *

**.K.**

So you force your eyes open-

But you never had a strong will, so they don't_ stay_ open-

And then they close-

And then open again-

And it annoys the _shit_ out of you.

So you try to make yourself choose one or the other- sleep or don't-

But you don't really have a choice in the matter,

Because your conscience decides for you-

And you fall flat on your face-

Not really feeling the pain as your nose connects with the carpet.


	52. Previews

**Chapter 52**

**Author's Note: LAWL- **My homework took longer than I expected O u O;

Well any-who, here's my promised story raid! I have a feeling some big things will be happening….soon Y u Y

Happy Reading!

* * *

**.H.**

"You're unbelievable." Sekai lightly shoves you to the side- or at least as much as she can, seeing as you're seated in a chair.

You smirk at her antics- but you don't say anything. Instead, you get comfortable again- stare at the screen and watch with mutual interest.

Some of the things that show are sort of funny.

Others aren't as much.

All you really know is that you're probably going to finish the popcorn before the movie starts.

But then the screen slowly fades to black- and the lights abruptly shut off.

_Oh good- it's starting._


	53. Traveled

**Chapter 53**

* * *

**.K.**

And you're fading in and out.

Where you're going- you don't really know.

But you aren't in the theater room anymore- you're positive about that.

Because it just got so _hot._

It's stifling wherever it is that you are-

You can't breathe,

Can't see,

Can't feel-

But one thing doesn't change.

The fact that nobody is with you- and you're still very much on your own.


	54. Foreshadowing

**Chapter 54**

* * *

**.H.**

And as the music fades in and out, you can't help but think to yourself-

_Jeeze- what kind of crap film is this?_

Because none of it seems to appeal to you

Not one bit of it-

Because there's cheesy instrumental music playing through the introduction of some kid's monologue.

Some kid that you can already foresee to be the main character.

Some kid that'll probably give that cliché:

_I'm going to tell you the story of my life_

Type dialogue

That every first person character seems to give.


	55. Stifling

**Chapter 55**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating! I have a week of school left- and these finals are crushing me x n x

But to make things up, I'll be posting up the chapters that I have missed and then some. I hope everyone is doing well!

Like always, enjoy the story and make sure to review! Y u Y

* * *

**.K.**

And there's white everywhere.

It's so stifling, that for a second you think you can't breathe-

But you manage to.

And then- you're walking.

You're walking,

and walking,

and walking…

You don't know where you're going- but subconsciously, you know exactly where you're going.

You hear some laughter in the background.

And you think it's the kids from the bus- then all you can think about is how you want to be where they're at.

How you want them to find you-

Shout for you-


	56. Sky

**Chapter 56**

* * *

**.H.**

So it's probably a good thing that the movie theater is dark- because you don't want Sekai to think you're uninterested in the movie that she picked out.

And even though she knows you don't like theaters much- she can out a few good ones from time to time.

But this one isn't one of her best choices.

-Because it reminds you of some type of cheesy action film that's probably going to premiere on some stupid television channel later on.

The main character- the dark silhouette of a teenager sitting with his back to the camera- is still talking.

And you can barely make out the fact that he's wearing a t-shirt with faded red denim jeans-

And his arms are behind him, supporting his weight while he stares up at the-

….

"Imagine if that was real Hika."

But you're not really listening to her- because your staring at what the boy's staring at.


	57. Running

**Chapter 57**

* * *

**.K.**

So instead of walking- you're running.

And it's such a great feeling- because you don't feel tired. The wind whips at your face

And it's cold-

But not too cold.

You're weaving through the hallways- and you don't understand how you're doing it because everything is white-

And you can't understand how you you're telling the difference between a white wall and a white hall.

And for sure- you know you're not making sense-

Or anything.

But you're running

Running

Running

…

Trying to find the rest of the voices.


	58. Blood Moon

**Chapter 58**

* * *

**.H.**

And the stars above are mixed with red and orange- the black night sky is splashed with those weird abstract of colors-

Red-

-Browns

-Yellows

-Orange.

You still don't see the face of the main character- but you can hear him talking.

And now that he's gotten your attention- you realize that he's not giving an account of his life.

_He's reciting a poem._

And whether it's his poem or not- it's awfully simple.

Simple- as in, there's no-hard-to-understand similes or words to make it sound complicated.

You had though he was just talking-

But he was just rhyming with every other line.

And you don't quite understand what he was talking about before-

probably because you didn't start to pay attention until now-

so is why you don't understand him now.

But even now, you don't fully get it.

Because all you're paying attention to-

-is the blood red moon.


	59. Mirrors

**Chapter 59**

* * *

**.K.**

"Kaoru. Where've you been?"

The voice startles you- and you're telling yourself to slow down so you can answer to that voice-

But there's no need.

Because you're already standing still.

And the walls that surround you are no longer white.

Because you can see your reflection-

And you're wearing nothing but a loose black shirt and denim jeans.

You look weary.

Tired.

Sad.

And something else.

But you can't put your finger on whatever it is that makes you so…

_Different today.**  
**_


	60. On the Hill

**Chapter 60**

* * *

**.H.**

You feel Sekai's gaze lingering on the side of your face- but you pretend to ignore her.

The boy has already stopped talking- but the music is still playing.

And it's a slow instrumental piece- and you think it's supposed to sound motivational. If anything- it's supposed to sound sad.

And you don't understand what the boy was rhyming about- or where he is, or what he looks like, and why he's just sitting alone at the top of a hill- staring at a sky that's too beautiful to be real.

But the camera comes down from the sky- back onto the guy-

But they still don't show his face.

But the camera comes closer.

Closer.

And he's no longer looking up- but looking down.

And then a shot of the lower half of his face is revealed.

And as a tear dribbles down from above- the drop of salt falls from the tip of his chin

…

..

.

And then-


	61. Damaged

**Chapter 61**

* * *

**.K.**

And then you're staring at yourself in that mirror- with your hands up to your face; fingers dragging across the skin.

You can't find what it is that makes you look so unlike yourself.

Your eyes dart back and forth from your face to your neck-

-To your chest.

They all seem fine.

But you feel something coming from your heart-

It's hot.

It feels uncomfortably hot-

Constricted-

...

..

.

And then something seems to be leaking through your shirt.


	62. Pavement

**Chapter 62**

* * *

**.H.**

And then-

the camera zooms in on that one teardrop- watching it fall as if in slow motion.

And it takes forever to fall…

It's falling-

Morphing into various odd shapes-

-Before it lands on the pavement.


	63. Almost Black

**Chapter 63**

* * *

**.K.**

And whatever it is-

It's dark.

Almost black- but not quite.

You can't distinguish the actual color anyhow-

Because you're not thinking clearly.

The leaking is becoming heavier-

To the point you're painfully aware of its presence.

And with trembling hands-

You rip at the fabric that clings to your skin-

But it doesn't tear easily.

So you're fumbling with the bottom- lifting the shirt up and over your head-


	64. Drops

**Chapter 64**

* * *

**.H.**

And then there's some shouting in the background.

_Hey dude! It's about to rain! Get inside!_

So the camera trails up the leg of a boy that's sitting on the curbside of the street.

He's looking behind him at whoever had started talking to him- so you can't see his face.

But that changes as he turns to look to the side-

and then back to the front.

But it's not directly at the camera- he's looking distantly at the ground.

And he's got dirty blonde hair. He's got scrapes and scratches everywhere- on his face, his neck, his arms, and his legs. He's wearing a black V-neck and gym shorts.

Then another drop of the rain falls.

Then another.


	65. Nothing

**Chapter 65**

* * *

**.K.**

And as your head is finally free of the fabric-

Your eyes scan the mirror in a slight panic.

…

..

.

But there's nothing on your chest. There's nothing leaking.

Nothing dripping.

And no more hurting.

Your hand is clenched tightly in a fist-

And that fist is holding your shirt.

You don't want to look down-

But you do.

And as you spread your shirt on the counter-

There's nothing on the surface.

…

..

.

Absolutely nothing.


	66. Contact

**Chapter 66**

* * *

**.H.**

The guy looks up for split second- wipes his face, and then gets up.

And as he walks off- a hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around.

So the blonde guy turns on his heel-

and connects his fist with the guy's jaw.


	67. Toothbrush

**Chapter 67**

* * *

**.K.**

You spread the shirt on a counter of some sorts-

and as you lift the article off the surface-

you notice you're in your bathroom.

...

..

.

You're standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

Your orange toothbrush is laying on the sink- Hikaru's is in the cup.

So you pick up the brush and place it where it's supposed to go.

And as you look back at the mirror-

...

..

.

You notice the bathtub in the background.


	68. Wild

**Chapter 68**

* * *

**.H.**

Your eyes widen a little-

Because you weren't expecting a random burst of violence.

_The blonde guy pulls back his hand to strike again-_

_but the brunette he just punched had fallen to the ground-_

_and was now covering his face._

_The camera quickly snaps to the blonde's face and captures the wild look in his eye._


	69. Red

**Chapter 69**

* * *

**.K.**

Your eyes linger on the tub through the mirror-

and you tell yourself to stay away.

...

..

.

Because there's something red dripping out from the sides.


	70. Twizzlers

**Chapter 70**

* * *

**.H.**

And then before you know it-

_the blonde guy is running away._

_The sky becomes noticeably darker-_

_and the rain is dropping down even harder._

_And while the guy is gone-_

_the brunette is still laying on the pavement._

And then you're thinking to yourself-

What's this movie supposed to even be about?

So you turn to Sekai- and she's chewing on something-probably twizzlers.

"Pst."


	71. Drip

**Chapter 71**

* * *

**.K.**

And all of a sudden-

You're painfully aware of the fact that there's no door.

There's the bathroom mirror- the tub, the toilet, and the sink-

But no way to get out.

And the red is dripping out at an even faster pace.

Drip.

_Drip._

**_Drip._**


End file.
